


that's your MO

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Episode: Shameless Hall of Shame: Ian & Mickey: Daddy Issues, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich Uses Actual Words, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: This is if they had just sorted their feelings out in the hallway so we could have been spared Ian's dancing at the alibi
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 71





	that's your MO

No this couldn't be happening again. He was scared because this is how it always started. He couldn't have another repeat of Mexico. It was agony sitting there alone every day, but at least he didn't have to worry about turning a corner and seeing Ian. Hell it would take everything in him to not break down if he passed Liam on the street one day. This couldn't be happening but everything in Mickey's body told him that it was. 

He couldn't imagine trying to tell Terry that his marriage failed and now he was a single queer with no one to protect him from a gun. He couldn't even begin to imagine having to move in back home after he had become accustom to the love and warmth of the Gallagher home. Even the craziness was something he had learned to love even though he pretend it annoyed him. 

They had been fighting a lot recently but that was to be expected when they were locked up together everyday for months. At first Mickey had been thrilled staying at home everyday, with no responsibilities just lying in the arms of his new husband or having sex whenever they felt like it. It had been at first, until there was the day when everyone just became too close with one another. They started fighting more and more until it felt like that was the only that they were doing but Mickey never even thought about Ian stepping out on him. Divorcing him. 

This argument had brought up some past feelings good and bad. It had been a throw away comment. The leaving him. Mickey hadn't meant for it to actually mean something or even really be heard but then Ian responded to him. "Maybe I will." Mickey was taken back. He was immediately thrown back to every single time that Ian had left him. 

"Of course you will. That's your whole MO." Mickey responded. He tried to never think about their past unless it was something good because he wanted to lock away all that bad and start a new chapter in his life. With this squabble everything was coming flooded back.

His first wedding to Svetlana. He had just gotten raped and Ian seemed like he couldn't care less. He felt violated, broken, like a former shell of himself. Granted there wasn't that much in him before, never was, but this had taken whatever was there and thrown it out the window. Mickey felt simultaneously alone and overcrowded at the same time. On one hand no one knew what he was going though but when they did they were acting as this was an everyday occurrence. He needed Ian to just tell him that things were going to be okay and that they were going to get through it in that gay voice that he uses when he's talking about feelings. No. Ian instead decided to tell him that he was going to run off and join the military. There went the only man he ever loved running off into battle right when Mickey needs him the most. He tried telling Ian but he couldn't. He tried telling him that he needed him to stay because he was the only thing keeping him from running off a cliff but Ian just left him.

His son's baptism which ended up becoming his coming out. He tried telling Ian that he couldn't have him there. Mickey wanted nothing more than to be in Gallagher's tiny ass twin bed being held as they talk about meaningless shit but he couldn't he had to be here right now. He was putting both Mickey and himself in danger just by being in the general vicinity of Terry. He tried telling Ian that he needed him to do this one thing for him so then they could be together after but Ian was tired of it. Mickey needed him to understand and he ran away again.

Jail. Ian would come and visit him only with Svet and would hardly even look at him while he pretended he wasn't watching the clock tick by. Mickey didn't mean for this to happen. He was so angry that Sammi had done that bullshit to Ian and he needed revenge on her taking away the love of his life. Why didn't Ian see it that way. Why was he looking at him that he beat up him family dog in front of him. He asked Ian to stay. To wait for him until he got out. Even he knew it was ridiculous asking him to wait for 8 years but Mickey needed something to hold onto other than these rare visits. He never came back and the one time Svet did she informed him he had gotten a boyfriend.

Mexico. That one hurt like a bitch. He was so excited to start his new life with Ian. It felt like they were getting married and were riding off to their honeymoon. Only Mickey was a wanted convict and they were heading to Mexico to escape the law but hey Bonnie and Clyde was more his style anyways. Mickey had ditched the one person who could help him down there for his lily white ass and then he got abandoned right before the finish line. He tried so hard to convince him to stay. Ian left again.

Ian just stared at him from across the hallway. It got uncomfortably quiet after Mickey said that. They both stared at each other shocked. Ian felt like a dope thinking that once they got married it would magically erase all the pain that they have experienced together. He took a deep breath and took his foot off the top stair not breaking eye contact with Mickey. 

He began walking towards him. The closer he got he saw that Mickey's eyes were getting misty. Ian place his hand on the side of Mickey's face and the other snaked around his waist and pulled Mickey until he was flush against his body. Once they were basically connected Ian moved his other hand to Mickey's face and forced them to keep contact. 

"I'm so sorry Mickey. One for saying that you have 87% of my heart that was fucking bullshit and two for everything that I have ever done. This sounds like a terrible apology because I am grouping everything together but Mickey I have done so much to hurt you and I have never truly apologized. I shouldn't have said I was going to leave you right now. We should talk things out you know like husbands." Ian says making sure that Mickey knew he meant every word.

"You always leave." Mickey's voice breaks on the leave. He has kept everything in for so long even he didn't know how much they still hurt. He always tried to reason with Ian, use his words and shit but Ian never listened to him. 

"I wish I could go back and just stay with you through it all Mickey. I always regret every time I left you. It felt like I was leaving a piece behind me whenever I did. Afterwards, I would spend weeks trying to convince myself I did the right thing but I never could but my rightful place is with you Mick." Ian says earnestly and Mickey knows that in his mind this is forever.

Mickey chuckles a little, "You gotta stop breaking your heart into pieces Gallagher or I am gonna have nothing left." 

Ian smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. It's soft and short replacing the need to say I love you because they communicated best through kisses even if it took them a while to get there. They pull away from each other and stare into each others eyes.

Neither one of them is leaving this time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope enjoyed this. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated


End file.
